Management of bacteria, liquids, fats and other waste during the preparation and handling of foods is of concern in food handling areas. Typically, such areas include the kitchen, although modern lifestyles include out-of-home occasions such as social and recreational gatherings where food is prepared, transported and/or served outside of the kitchen. Foods of particular concern from the standpoint of possibility of food-borne illness are fish, fowl and ground meats; although all foods present some degree of risk. Current media articles discuss the fact that the common cutting boards used in the preparation of foods are a source of food contamination. Other commonly used food preparation surfaces, such as countertops, also present some risk. Specifically, it has been found that bacteria can become entrapped in irregularities of the cutting surface, resulting in a surface that is difficult, if not impossible, to clean and/or sterilize. The cutting surface thus becomes capable of transferring bacteria to other foods, which provides a favorable media for pathogens to proliferate, resulting in an increased potential for food-borne illness, particularly when contact is had with high-risk foods. In fact, even some foods considered to be pathogenically low-risk, such as fresh fruits and vegetables can become contaminated, waiting for the right environment for the bacteria to proliferate. Illnesses from mild to severe or even fatal can result.
Another issue with cutting boards is the transfer of juices from the cutting board to other surfaces in the kitchen due to the fact that the cutting board is normally not designed to capture and contain juices during the cutting operation and thereafter through final disposal. In addition to the inconvenience of having to clean the countertop or other surface(s) exposed to the juices, a possibility exists that other food items placed on such surface(s) may be cross-contaminated.
Products are in the marketplace today that attempt to address issues of liquid, fat, and bacteria management during cutting and general food preparation. However, these products fall short of optimum in one way or another. Specifically, they do not absorb, are not cut resistant, and/or fail to provide an effective bacteria barrier between the food being handled and the work surface. Also, bacteria are retained which can cause contamination during subsequent use.
In addition to the foregoing, most, if not all, food preparation surfaces lack one or more of the following attributes:                1. a single use, disposable cutting surface that is virtually cut resistant and also entraps and holds waste and bacteria;        2. a food preparation surface which prevents food movement during cutting;        3. a food preparation surface which prevents and/or selectively manages movement thereof on the counter top during cutting;        4. a single-use food preparation surface which is easily disposed of while securely containing contaminants; and        5. a single-use cutting surface that lays flat during use.        
Palmer U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,856 discloses a continuous process of creating decorative effects in a linoleum surface covering. Granules of linoleum composition are deposited upon a linoleum composition base sheet. The mass is then passed between calendar rolls, resulting in a decorative sheet having the granules embedded in the surface of the sheet without substantial distortion of the granules.
Kennette et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,217 discloses a method of manufacturing absorbent facing materials. Fiberwood pulp laminate is formed by depositing wood pulp on one side of a cellulosic textile fiber web. The laminate is then confined between a pair of moving surfaces and, while confined, the laminate is saturated with water. Resin binder material is thereafter deposited on the web side of the wet laminate. The laminate with the resin thereon is dried to remove the water and cure the binder to produce the absorbent facing material.
Nishino et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,712 discloses a method and apparatus for continuously making the top-sheet of a fluid absorptive article. The top-sheet comprises a first sheet, having a skin-contacting area and liquid passages. Molten fibers arc blown against the lower side of the first sheet to form a second sheet made of melt-blown non-woven fabric. The second sheet is thereby welded to the first sheet around lower openings of the liquid passages.
Hoopman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,217 discloses a method for making an abrasive article. An abrasive slurry is coated into cavities of a production tool. The production tool then contacts a front surface of a backing material such that the abrasive slurry wets the surface of the backing material. An energy source is then used to cure a binder in the abrasive slurry, which converts the abrasive slurry into a plurality of abrasive composites bonded to the backing material.